Cluster computing evolved as a means of doing parallel computing work in the 1960s. Arguably, one of the primary motivations that led to cluster computing was the desire to link multiple computing resources, which were underutilized, for parallel processing. Computer clusters may be configured for different purposes, for example, high-availability and load balancing.